


you, me, and our cats

by cougarlips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, fr this is absolute pure self indulgent fluff, s2 pls be good to them, they're so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: “I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”“Yeah?” Alec replied languidly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't read the books but i watched all of season 1 in one day and im in love??? with their love?????? also im p sure the cats only existed in the alternate universe but shhhhh....... just imagine their existence here
> 
> prompt: "I have contemplated becoming a hermit."

“I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”

“Yeah?” Alec replied languidly.

Magnus didn’t raise his cheek from its place on Alec’s chest, but his brows furrowed over golden eyes after he offered Alec a stiff nod. “I have,” he confirmed.

There was a smile in Alec’s words when he spoke next -- soft words through the husky, only-half-awake voice Magnus loved. “You crave too much attention to be a hermit.”

Lifting his eyes to look into Alec’s face, Magnus raised the hand idly tracing Alec’s runes to jab his pointer finger between his ribs. As Alec finally opened his eyes to meet Magnus’s, he looked affronted. A small pout creased his forehead and puckered his lower lip out while Magnus settled back into Alec’s chest.

“I need no one’s attention but yours,” Magnus said. “Imagine with me: the both of us, living our lives alone, in peace, without the stress of the Clave pressing us into a box every five minutes.”

Alec snorted, the feeling reverberating through Magnus’s head. “You mean: imagine the two of us, plus your two cats, my sister, Jace, Clary, and Simon.” He only half sneered the final name, and then he took a deep breath and exhaled softly, blowing the warm air over Magnus’s back. “Besides, you could never abandon your position as High Warlock. You love your people too much to do that.”

“You’re right,” Magnus conceded, seemingly ignoring Alec's second comment; then, he added, “about the cats. Of course Chairman Meow and Church come with us.”

They lapsed back into silence. Alec curled the hair at the base of Magnus’s neck around his finger, reveling in the way his partner melted against his form; Magnus traced the runes and scars over Alec’s chest delicately before pressing soft kisses against each one.

“It would be nice,” Alec finally murmured, half asleep underneath Magnus. “Just us. No Clave… no Shadow World… no siblings….”

Magnus smiled. “Mhm,” he hummed. “Yes. Just you, me, and our cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr!! my shadowhunters sideblog is [@battlemagnus](https://battlemagnus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
